pokemonwackfandomcom-20200213-history
New abilities
Alters Damage Dealt Furious Feet- Boosts the power of kicking moves. Pokemon with this ability: Hitmonlee, Lopunny Thick Tail- Boosts the power of tail moves. Pokemon with this ability: Constrictor-Boosts the power of trapping moves. Pokemon with this ability: Spooksheet, Strangspook, Lynchost, Diebbuk, Diebbyuk Tyrant-Enables dragon moves to hit Fairy-type Pokémon. Pokemon with this ability: Eldragon, Eldsparce, Stando (Scary Monsters form) Poltergeist-Enables ghost moves to hit Normal-type Pokémon. Pokemon with this ability: Seatie, Tenablerus Corrosive-Enables poison moves to hit Steel-type Pokémon. Pokemon with this ability: Salandit, Salazzle Pro-Slightly boosts the power of supereffective moves. Pokemon with this ability: Johnspleena Siphon-Boosts the power of draining moves. Pokemon with this ability: Gorebyss, Diebbuk, Diebbyuk, Vampask, Baxbak Cacophony-Boosts the power of sound based moves. Pokemon with this ability: Chatot, Primarina, Byaklight Drumroll-Boosts moves used consecutively and sound based moves. Pokemon with this ability: Mega Drumgheist Explosive- Boosts the power of self destructing moves. Pokemon with this ability: Nukomb, Reqimissile Decreases Damage Taken Sceptic- Ups resistance to Fairy, Divine and Magic-type moves. Pokemon with this ability: Fedoraz, Euphoreye, M'ladee Balance-This pokemon's not very effective moves are boosted and super effective moves against it are decreased. Pokemon with this ability: Anol, Angeist, Anguar, Archango Stat Raising Abilities Pride- Raises special attack when the user defeats a pokemon. Pokemon with this ability: Litleo, Pyroar, Magearna, Mega Feborius Berserker-Raises Attack when hit. Pokemon with this ability: Mega Berserguts Breakdown-Maxes SpAtk after taking a critical hit. Pokemon with this ability: Espurr, Smirtsnek, Smirtrsnek Firewall-Adjusts defenses according to a foe's offenses. (Defensive Download) Pokemon with this ability: Gigasvyre, Trojony, Trojorse Focus-Boosts SpAtk if there is a status problem. Pokemon with this ability: Rustle-Boosts the SpAtk stat, but lowers accuracy. Pokemon with this ability: Vast Knowledge-Doubles the Special Attack stat. Pokemon with this ability: Encyclodia Headache-User's SpAtk rises while confused. Pokemon with this ability: Psyduck, Golduck Neutral-Filter+Tinted Lens+Friend Guard+Lightning Rod+Plus+Minus Pokemon with this ability: Mega Plusle, Mega Minun Rubber Boost-All stats are gradually boosted. Pokemon with this ability: Mega Drubber Triggered-Cyber, Virus and Dark moves raise its stats. Pokemon with this ability: Tweeter, Mega Tweeter Computer Bug-Moody+Compound Eyes. Pokemon with this ability: Mega Buglitch, Mega Malworm Glitchboost-Raises all of the user's stats, raises one random stat, then harshly lowers one random stat. Only boss pokemon have this ability. Pokemon with this ability: Corrupted Gigasvyre, Corrupted Feborius, Corrupted Gowen, Corrupted Sloggeroth Type Changing Abilities Windate- Normal-type moves become Wind-type moves. Pokemon with this ability: None. Immolate- Normal-type moves become Fire-type moves. Pokemon with this ability: Mega Arcanine Magicate- Normal-type moves become Magic-type moves. Pokemon with this ability: Arcaneon Evaporate-Normal-type moves become Steam-type moves. Pokemon with this ability: Zyklas, Gachamber Martialate- Normal-type moves become Fighting-type moves. Pokemon with this ability: Machinate- Normal-type moves become Steel-type moves. Pokemon with this ability: Hydrate- Normal-type moves become Water-type moves. Pokemon with this ability: Ionate-Normal-type moves become Electric-type moves. Pokemon with this ability: Mega Gorale Type Absorbing Abilities Turbine- Draws in all Wind-type moves to up Sp. Attack. Pokemon with this ability: Fanin', Turbind Hydraulic-Raises Speed if hit by a Water-type move. Pokemon with this ability: Eleoler, Behemist Cold Blooded- Reduces HP if it is cold. Fire restores HP. Pokemon with this ability: Ekans, Arbok, Wendigi, Wendigore Smith-Raises Defense if hit by a Steel-type move. Pokemon with this ability: Vaporize-Raises Sp.Def if hit by a Water-type move. Pokemon with this ability: Slugma, Magcargo Sugar Rush-Raises Speed if hit by a Food-type move. Pokemon with this ability: Vacuum-Draws in all Wind and Flying-type moves to up Defense. Pokemon with this ability: Cosmix, Univax Bellows-Wind moves power up this pokemon's fire moves. Pokemon with this ability: Moltres, Baifre, Baumine Dreamcatcher-Draws in all Psychic-type moves to up Sp. Attack. Pokemon with this ability: Hoothoot, Noctowl Flytrap-Restores HP if hit by a Bug-type move. Pokemon with this ability: Bellsprout, Weepinbell, Victreebel, Carnivine Soul Eater-Restores HP if hit by a Ghost-type move. Pokemon with this ability: White Hand, Black Weather Abilities Sunbathe- The Pokémon gradually regains HP in sun. Pokemon with this ability: - Solar Force- Boosts Grass and Light moves' power in sun. Pokemon with this ability: Sunflora, Solraeno, Mega Solaioss Oasis- Pokémon gradually regains HP in sandstorms. Pokemon with this ability: Maractus, Patima, Saplom Snow Rush- Raises the pokemon's speed in Hail. Pokemon with this ability: Seel, Dewgong, Sneasel, Weavile, Froslass, Alolan Sandshrew, Alolan Sandslash, Narwhar, Rhemorice, Arctic Gyarados, Mega Chillzie Winter Force- Boosts Ice, Water and Wind moves power in hail. Pokemon with this ability: Cubchoo, Beartic, Snofistor Cactus-The Pokémon restores health and increases speed in Sandstorm and inflicts damage on contact. Pokemon with this ability: Mega Miracact Thunderstorm-Drizzle+Normal becomes Electric+Volt Absorb. Pokemon with this ability: Mega Cummunculus Healing Abilities Graze-The Pokémon gradually regains HP. Pokemon with this ability: Stantler, Mega Lumineon, Baxbak Sadist-HP is restored a little every time it inflicts damage. Pokemon with this ability: Devio, Ledivilain, Eldrute line Damaging Abilities Irradiated-Reduces a poisoned foe's HP. Pokemon with this ability: Attot, Reactiox, Nuclissheno Active Current-Reduces a paralyzed foe's HP. Pokemon with this ability: Lightulb, Plasbul Infected-Contact spreads this Ability. Dmgs non-Zombie and Virus types. Pokemon with this ability: Smobill, Zomby, Wendigi, Wendigore Status Effect Abilities Frigid-Contact with the Pokémon may freeze the attacker. Pokemon with this ability: Kyurem, Phantice, Serpentice Burning Disease-Bellows+Flame Body+Poison Touch. Pokemon with this ability: Mega Baumine Garbage Pile-Poison Point+Poison Touch+Stench+Liquid Ooze. Pokemon with this ability: Mega Otyash Affects the Effects of Moves Builder-Extends the duration of barrier moves. Pokemon with this ability: Mexigust, Muchoshot, Bricken, Brickor Hyper Charge-This pokemon doesn't need to charge up moves. Pokemon with this ability: Detonator-Explosion moves do not kill the user, just give recoil. Pokemon with this ability: Stando (Killer Queen) Category:Abilities